


Особая Ферелденская Магия

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теплое, пусть и зимнее совместное утро в Ферелдене</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особая Ферелденская Магия

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, возможно АУ

Где-то в Ферелдене  
Над мрачными покрытыми снегом вершинами встало солнце, и..  
\- Не смогло пробиться сквозь хмурые облака к земле. Снова. Как же хорошо дома, да, пес? - Мабари радостно забил по каменному полу хвостом. А из спальни раздались чарующие звуки эльфийской речи. Кажется камню на полу спальни желали стать камнем в уборной.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, что требовало твоего внимания. - Фенрис, въерошенный со сна, стоял босым посреди комнаты. И делал вид, что ему не холодно. На потолке над ним пятном проступал иней.  
\- Знаешь, я долго думал и решил что пришло время поделиться с тобой величайшей тайной моего народа.  
\- Вы на самом деле ездите верхом на собаках? - Шутит - хороший знак. А вот синеющие губы - плохой.  
\- Нет. Секретом, позволяющим не простужаться даже в такой жуткий холод. - Фенрис недоверчиво хмыкнул и нахмурился.  
\- Какая-то магия?  
\- Можно сказать и так. - И за прошедшие годы Фенрис все-таки чему-то научился. Потому вместо того, чтобы расердиться без толку, ждал повода. И все-таки переминался с ноги на ногу. Кончики ушей при этом слегка шевелились. Насладившись зрелищем, Хоук подошел ближе и извлек из карманов халата два мягких свертка.  
\- И что это? Пахнет мокрой собачатиной.  
\- Как и все в этом прекрасном краю. Кроме тебя. - Предостерегающее:  
\- Хоук. - И все-таки пришлось вернуться к делу.  
\- И так, это чудесные носки из собачьей шерсти.  
\- Носки?  
\- Позволь, я покажу тебе. - Фенрис сощурился, но остался на месте, смотря как Хоук почти становится на колени.  
\- Ты опять что-то хочешь сделать с моими ногами.  
\- На этот раз тебе понравится.  
\- Мне и тогда было. Неплохо. - Кончики ушей покраснели. Возмущенное "Да ты почти стонал" пришлось оставить при себе.  
\- Обопрись на мое плечо и подними ногу. - Уши потемнели еще сильней. И уголки губ предательски поползли вверх. Ах, воспоминания. Носок оказался чуть чуть больше, чем следовало бы.  
\- Хм. Интересно, будет ли тепло, если ты отпустишь мою ногу?  
\- Извини. Вторую? - Фенрис пошевелил палцами на одетой ноги и удовлетворенно фыркнул. Протянул вторую и оказавшись обеими ногами на полу усмехнулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Я хотел предложить погреть ноги о твои, но и так неплохо. Спасибо. - И он весьма собой довольный отправился на кухню. Но не слишком быстро. Словно желал чтобы его поймали.  
Что Хоук и сделал.


End file.
